Scream 5: The new Killer
by pyrusdracula09
Summary: This is based off of scream as Maria gets kidnapped by ghostface that could be anyone that they know or someone that they don't even know or heard of but her boyfriend DoubleZ has to save her by answering the right questions before it is too late


Scream 5: The new Killer!

**This is based off of Scream 1-4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scream 5 but I do own Maria Uzumaki**

Chapter 1: Stab 8 and Stab 9

It all sarted out as a normal night when all the sudden the phone starts to ring the firs girl answers it. "Hello?" The first girl asked she had no clue of who she was speaking to on the phone finally answered. "Hello who is this?" The unknown man answered."Sorry wrong number." The girl said as she hanged up on the mysterious caller. " Who was on the phone?" The second girl asked while on her phone on facebook with her stalker. " No one plus I out a movie for us to watch it's a good horror scary movie." The first girl said. The unknown caller calls again same first girl answers it.

" Who is this?" He asked her again. "The girl that you already spoked too." She said to him. " You don't have to be rude about it." as the caller replied to her. "Of course I don't bite me." She said about to hang up again. "If you hang up on me again I will cut your throat until I feel bone!" The caller said. The girl got afraid when he said that to her knowing that he meant every word and he is very serious about it.

All the sudden both girl's hear the door bell ring one girl open the door and saw nothing the killer is behind the second girl as he stabbed her she is dead the first girl and she was dead. This is being of Stab 8, the two girls are watching Stab 8 but what they don't know that their next on his murder list he will strike without warning and have you screaming for your life until he kills you in his sight no matter where you run or hide he will find you.

The other girl had stabbed her friend until her friend was died, this is being of Stab 9. Meanwhile the two woodsboro girls were next on the killer's list they never had any boyfriends and none of them had no clue of what do next as the killer came and murdered the two girls in there own home. They were dead, no one is safe until he strikes again.

When Maria Uzumaki is at home with her stories and spending time with her boyfriend DoubleZ Kazekage they been together for a month and things are going well. "DoubleZ what do you want to watch for a movie?" Maria asked. "Anything is good with me Maria." DoubleZ kazekage answered. So then Maria put in the movie of scream one after she put it in she was next to her boyfriend knowing DoubleZ will keep her safe from harm was it faith or he fall in love with her but all that matters is that they cared about each other the movie is over.

"I'll call you if anything bad happens." Maria said. " Sounds good I love you Maria." DoubleZ replied. "I love you too DoubleZ." Maria responded as he left the killer covered Maria's mouth and take her outside they tied her up then duct taped Maria's mouth shut by tht time she was tied up and gagged. "mmmhp." Maria struggled to speak but can't they had tied her up Maria well. "We won't hurt for now so stay quiet and we might let you live." The killer said to her.

Maria nodded she did stay slient and they called her boyfriend DoubleZ as they told him he came back to her house and DoubleZ saw them with Maria has been tied up. "Let her go." DoubleZ Kazekage said. "No not going to happen but we will ask you questions if you get it right she lives but get it wrong she dies." Killers replied. "mmmhp." Maria said to hersel. The killer asked DoubleZ every questions that they know and he got it right that kept her alive they leave Maria was still tied up.

"mmmhp." Maria said as DoubleZ came outside and got her loose. "Thanks I was so scared." Mara Uzumaki said in fear. DoubleZ comforts her as he hold her "It's okay Maria I'm here you will be safe." DoubleZ replied. Her father alex uzumaki came home and Sarah Uzumaki also came home and they do like DoubleZ to be with Maria. "are you okay Maria?" alex asked maria cause he is worried about her. "I'm fine dad" Maria Uzumaki had answered his question.


End file.
